This study examines the relationship between perinatal factors and the occurrence of seizure disorders in childhood in a large, prospectively studied population. In addition to the central question of etiology, it investigates frequency, prognosis, demographic characteristics, and a number of other aspects of these disorders. Univariate screen of maternal, obstetric, and pediatric risk factors, and demographic analysis, have been completed. File creation for multivariate analysis is now complete, and regression analyses are in progress. Selected topics of particular clinical relevance are under examination.